


The Experimental Breeding of Magical Creatures

by Beccax95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FFspringfest2021, Fluffyfest, Fremione - Freeform, Fremione Fanatics' Spring Scenes Flash Fest 2021, Funny, Pregnancy, Pygmy Puffs (Harry Potter), Romance, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccax95/pseuds/Beccax95
Summary: Following my own prompt that their should be more Fluffy Fremione pregnancy stories in this world.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest





	The Experimental Breeding of Magical Creatures

Hermione had worked in the ‘Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures’ for five years and had recently been promoted to the head of the department. She had a good report with her co-workers, and in her capacity as head of the department she worked with her team to amend outdated laws and protect magical creatures. One of the ways she protected creatures was by ensuring that breeding regulations were upheld, far too many new species had been created when a curious witch or wizard decided to play magical geneticist; Manticore’s, Hippogriffs, Hagrid’s Blast Ended Skrewt’s. Hermione upheld the law to a T, any potential crossbreeding of species needed a permit, it needed to be accepted by her department and needed to be put before an ethic’s hearing. Hermione never thought she’d break the rules that she upheld daily; however accidental it might have been.

After a busy day at the office Hermione Granger waddled through the Ministry of Magic; her descended stomach affecting her movement, her bladder, and her magic. She was tired and wanted to snuggle down on the sofa with her boyfriend and Crookshanks. Stepping into the floo she tiredly called out the address of her home; ‘Rose Cottage,’ and stepped into the green flames.

“You look shattered love,” Fed greeted her as she stepped out of the fireplace of their home, taking her bags off her; he led her to the sofa settling her carefully into the corner of it, a plump cushion supporting her back.

“I can’t wait for my maternity leave to start, your son is wreaking havoc on my insides as well as my magic, I turned everyone’s hair fuchsia in the interdepartmental board meeting today, it was a nightmare,” she told him, groaning in appreciation when Fred removed her shoes and began to massage her feet.

“The Mediwitch said it’s perfectly normal, it’s a sign we have a magical child,” Fred reminded her.

“I know but does it have to happen so often, Harry still won’t look at me after I accidently vanished his and Draco’s clothes, and glued them together,” she told him.

“Harry is embarrassed that you were aware of his and Draco’s not so secret relationship,” Fred told her, kneading her right foot firmly.

“I gave Luna a pair of working wings,” she bemoaned.

“When did you do that,” Fred asked with a chuckle.

“At lunch, she turned up to see me and she was wearing a dress that reminded me of Tinkerbelle from Peter Pan; next thing I knew there was a cloud of smoke and Luna had working wings,” she told him hiding her face in her hands.

“I bet she loved it though, didn’t she,” he asked her, massaging her other foot.

“She adored it, she happily flew around the ministry for over an hour, before an unspeakable was able to reverse the transfiguration,” she told him quietly.

“See no harm was done and Luna had fun,” Fred told her as Crookshanks jumped onto her round stomach. A purple pygmy puff sat upon Crookshanks head, between his orange ears. _pygmy puff kittens would be an adorable sight_ , she thought to herself briefly; the image of multiple multicoloured fluffballs with Crookshanks; ears, nose, whiskers, and tail popping into her mind. The room illuminated in a blinding light causing Hermione to close her eyes, when the light faded, and she opened her eyes the room was full of the creatures she had envisioned; at least three hundred of them; purring and chirping on the floor of their living room.

“Oh Fiddlesticks, how do I explain to Kingsley that the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has broken the law on The Experimental Breeding of Magical Creatures,” She groaned, Fred laughing uncontrollably at her side.

Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt found Hermione’s accidental creation of a new species to be just as funny as Fred had. After examining the new creature aptly named the Puff-Kitten it was determined that they should be classified as a Beast with an XX rating as they shared most of their DNA and characteristics of a pygmy puff. It was also quickly discovered that Puff-Kittens could breed the same as a cat and that they gave birth to litters.

Fred and George spent hours separating the creatures by gender and soon the Ministry granted them a licence to sell and breed them; like the pygmy puff had been Puff-Kittens proved popular among children and teenagers of the wizarding world.

“Hopefully, he won’t cause as much trouble when he’s born,” Hermione whispered to Fred one-night months later, her hand resting on her stomach, she was overdue by three days and was ready to meet her son.

“Maybe but he’s the child of a Weasley Twin,” he reminded her.

“He’ll be so mischievous, why did I pick you over all your calmer brothers,” she asked him quietly.

“Because you love me,” he told her, kissing her nose sweetly.

“You’re right, I do,” she sighed.


End file.
